A souleating problem
by Aliisza
Summary: What it would be like, if Atton didn't reach Peragus when the Exile was there, and, instead, he would meet someone who wanted to kill her and Keria? PLZ R&R even if u don't like it. I wanna no why.
1. Invitation

I think it's a cross over... but R&R :)

Oh, and I don't own nothing... And Aliisza belong to herself :)

* * *

Invitation

Aliisza got bored with every male in the Riiiz in an instant. They were all the same: they thought that they were special and that she should bend when approaching them. Quite stupid and insane idea. But, on the other hand, she had noticed long ago that males are that way. That's why she could feed on them: they were so stupid that they couldn't recognize an alu-demon.

One of the visitors caught her eye. When she saw that he wasn't alone, Aliisza got the feeling, that this evening can prove to be interesting despite the pee-sized brains of males in Riiiz. She left her comfortable place in her arm chair near the bar and headed to the man she had studied since he arrived at Riiiz. He was quite tall, but not too high and a bit muscled, but not in a disgusting way like the bodyguards. He wore simple clothing, which contain a black shirt and deep blue jeans. Aliisza found the fact that he keep a blaster in his pocket quite interesting. He must have had some troubles in the past… He was aware of every movement around him.

The Twi'lek woman, who was with him, went to the bar, while he started to talk with a pazaak player… and quickly got involved in a pazaak match that was going on. Aliisza allowed a slight smirk to crawl onto her lips, but she stood near the pazaak table, keeping her distance. She observed the match with little interest, but she managed to hide her yawns. Minutes passed, and the game was not in a half… Aliisza frowned when her thoughts got back to the Twi'lek woman… She decided to remove this little problem at first.

It was the mater of self confidence. Aliisza was always happy to show that she can manipulate all things, just to gain a way to fulfill her lusts. And, apart from it, to gain another soul to command… It was the most pleasing part of the "job" she had. She was supposed to assemble information about all types of smuggling, gambling and slave trading when she met with her boss's trade partners. She had to talk, flirt, manipulate, and even drunk them, and as an exchange, she earned a lot of money and quite a reputation on Nar Shaddaa… Just what she wanted, by the way.

She just got rid of the Twi'lek, by stabbing her back with a plasma torch, and proceeded back to her object of desire. He was in the point of ending the first round of the game. He got 20 for the third time and won the round permanently.

"Awesome game, sweetheart." She purred and leaned towards him. He winked at her and patted his lap. Aliisza smirked and sat on it, shifting to make it a bit more comfortable. She was aware of the fact that he treated her like a buy-and-use girl, but she was already thinking about ways of punishing him for that.

"Atton. Atton Rand. Or Jaq, if you want to pronounce something odd." He said, and added "And what is a beauty like you doing in this place?" noticing that the had no marks of the Nar Shaddaa pub.

"Aliisza." She grinned and narrowed her eyes. "And I'm not working here, so watch your words… Atton."

"Hey, hey, don't get mad at me." He chuckled. "Aliisza, you say. It must be a really rare name… It matches you, you know?"

She only raised her eyebrow with a grin. Atton felt a little more confidence and asked. "So… what do you do..?"

"I'm talking to you" she replied with a cunning smile. For the first time Atton looked around.

"Happen to know where's C'rahhen?"

"Your Twi'lek companion? No…" she purred. "You need her for something?" she asked and shifted again.

"Well, no. I thing I don't" he admitted with a slight lechery in his voice. "I don't like alien girls anyway. Our kind have hotter chicks."

Aliisza chuckled beneath her breath. "Don't be so sure about that" she thought, bud didn't say it aloud. Another pazaak player came near the table and threw his deck on it. The player was an alien, and Aliisza didn't even care to look at him. Atton started to shuffle his side deck cards.

"Pick four, gorgeous." He said to Aliisza. She pulled four cards and gave them back to him. "Thanks." He grinned. "You're my luck, ya' know?"

The game begun and Aliisza quickly find out, that he was right. She had pulled the most useful cards in the deck and Atton easily won the round with them. But it was more to that. She felt that he had some kind of support FROM the game itself. "Intriguing, it is…" she thought, and yawned a bit, to her frustration. "Damn" she swore in her mind.

But Atton just grinned at her. "Sorry I'm sooo boring."

"Just a bit, Jaq." She smirked a little, having no problems with pronouncing his name. "Jaq" she repeated. "That's an odd name. I doubt you're from here…"

"You're right. I'm not" he took a drink from a waitress. "You wanna…?" he asked. Aliisza smiled a bit wider.

"Thanks, but I don't drink juma juice" the alu-demon replied and stretched her back in a tempting way. Atton rose his eyebrows in amusement.

"You're serious?" he asked. Aliisza shifted again, and stroke his cheek with her cold fingers.

"Like hell." She purred.

Atton swallowed hard, when her leg started to move slowly up and down. Then he noticed something on her neck. It was some sort of a medallion with a sapphire in it. He recognized it. It was an Exchange pass card…

"So…" he pointed her necklace. "You're a bounty hunter or somebody else?"

Aliisza shrugged and frowned a bit.

"I don't find running around and killing people interesting." She told him in a ice-cold voice.

"So you're 'somebody else' I'll guess?"

"I don't know you, sweetie." She answered in a low voice. "And I'm not in a habit of revealing everything to a stranger. It makes life too boring."

"You can say that again" he muttered and drunk his juma juice.

"And you?"

Atton looked at her a little puzzled.

"I know you met with Voga the Hutt." She said hoarsely and observed him with self-satisfied smirk. "And I know you won't be pleased with it's consequences."

Atton froze for a moment. "And may I ask, why?" he winced.

Alu-demon chuckled quietly. "Not really, sweetie."

"So… what do you want?"

"Relax, it's just a friendly warning." Aliisza giggled with a playful smile and stood up. "But if you're really interested in what I want, meet my at the Cantina next to Pazaak Den. See ya' soon, Jaq."

Atton sighed when she turned around and walked away towards the exit, swaying her hips rhythmically while she proceeded to the door.

"Now that's a hot looking problem, I can say." He muttered under his breath

* * *

That's the first Chapter... Review please and let me know if you like it or not :) 


	2. When explanations are needed

**

* * *

**

**When explanations are needed**

Nar Shaddaa was called "Smuggler's Moon" and there were reasons for it. Streets filled with "rookies", bounty hunters, slave traders and more filthy thugs. But it was not Nar Shaddaa that troubled Aliisza, but her hunger. She felt it: a strong urge to feed upon energy of living things. Humans called that little doses of energy "souls", but for her it was just a meal. The ache begun to stun her and the longer she waited, the stronger the pain and dizziness were. She swayed and leaned against the wall to keep on her feet. Despite her hunger she still was able to form a plan for fulfilling it. She slowly proceeded to the Pazaak Den, since her quarters where there. The barman recognized Aliisza real quick and aided her. She was a bit numb, but that was all – and she knew why. She sensed the presence of "souls" around her, and felt a hasty urge to pull out her fangs and eat until her hunger will disappear. She managed to push that thought away just for her own safety – it was most important for her to hide her real identity. Nonetheless she stayed in the main hall of the Pazaak Den and started to search for a prey.

She wasn't looking with her eyes, as it was irrelevant, but instead she studied the "souls" around. Some of them were weak and faint, others bear scares from wars or betrayal. Sometimes she found ones black as obsidian, but she never dared to taste them. She knew that they would harm her from the inside and she could even die because of it. Eventually she caught a light blue beam of light with the corner of her eye. Her fangs start aching once more, but she managed to look upon the soul's owner. It was a rather boring-looking man with big, wide open eyes and thin hair. Aliisza frowned, as she didn't like to feed on unattractive males, however this time she had no other choice… excluding death of course.

"Thank gods that it's not needed to have a 'thing' with my prey. It sometimes would be unbearable." She thought, and approached the man. He was a bit drunk and a few glasses of juma juice were standing on the table in front of him.

"Wanna some company?" she asked seductive.

OOO

When Aliisza was finally full she liked her lips, sensing the cold presence of the soul she had swallowed. It was enough to keep her safe until next week, because the soul was nearly untouched. She never thought about her victims, but this one was strangely calm. "He was aware of who I am, that's for sure. And he knew he couldn't escape, so he just concentrate on peace. Strange… I didn't thought that humans can accept their close death with such a dose of self-control."

Her room at the top of Pazaak Den was quite a luxury accommodation, with all electrical gadgets and a videophone on which her boss use to contact her. Although she kind of like the room, she had a strange feeling like someone was always watching her. Not that she didn't like that thought, but she was curious who it might be.

She quickly realized that it is late, so she rushed to the door, living the lifeless corpse on the floor.

OOO

The Cantina was always occupied by crowds and that was the advantage. It was the only place Aliisza could feast upon little pieces of souls and nobody would ever notice it.

She found Atton near the entrance, where he was playing pazaak with somebody. Aliisza rolled her eyes. "This guy is addicted."

He noticed her and ended the game. "Good to see that you arrived. For a moment I thought you won't come." She smirked.

"I like to talk with you, honey, and I wouldn't miss an occasion to do this." She sat next to him and lolled on the sofa. Her fingers started to play with the medallion she wore. It must have been distracting for Atton, because he started to shift nervously. She lift her eyebrow, and begun to reveal her real causes for meeting him. "You talked with Voga the Hutt, and I know he told you about work on Peragus. But it's a trap, he only want to get your money, your ship and your docking space with it. And after that he will make sure you won't come back from Peragus. Well, not alive, that is."

"And why do you tell me this? Voga is a big part of Exchange, and you betray them by telling me this, you know."

"Because I have my plans for Voga. That smelly Hutt who looks like a pile of shit is going to be… replaced. Soon."

"And you are telling me that for free?"

"Of course not. You heard my words and you understand them. Now tell me, what consequences you see in the future they represent?"

"Mostly it depends on WHO will be Voga the Hutt's successor. And HOW Voga will be removed. Bounty hunters may be a bit confused to… "

"I didn't ask about that. I'm asking about Nar Shaddaa, not the Exchange."

"Economy?" Atton shot. Aliisza nodded sharply.

"But… it won't change…" started Atton.

Aliisza frowned.

"You're wrong. It's simple. Voga the Hutt don't realize what is the real potential of Nar Shaddaa location." She pointed at the Pazaak Den's entrance. "Even that joint is a part of economy, but that Hutt don't understand that too. He sees Nar Shaddaa in a base way: it's a planet filled with thugs for him."

Atton chucked. "And he isn't wrong at all, Aliisza. Nar Shaddaa is like that. It's a pit filled with mud. And we're all sinking in it."

"You want to leave so badly? It's a bit desperate."

"Let's say I have someone breathing on my neck. For money."

Aliisza shacked her head and looked at his pazaak deck.

"Gambler's debts, you mean."

Atton nodded slowly. He felt a cold shiver crawling down his back. How did she managed to assemble all those information in an instant?

"So, you need a sponsor." She assumed with a smirk on her lips. "Or a cancellation of those debts. And I know someone, who could do it with little pain."

"Whoa, slow down, OK?" he chuckled grimly. "I'm not a fool, I know that a sponsor wants his money back and a cancellation is another way of telling 'being sold to slavery'." Atton crossed his arms on his chest. Aliisza's eyebrow quirked a bit.

"You underestimate me. I can cancel your debt without selling your ass to slavery."

"Make me believe in it. Tell me, just _how_ you can do it and what _I _will have to do to _live_ when the debt will be cancelled."

Aliisza chuckled.

"I have my friends and allies on Nar Shaddaa… but I have hostiles too. I need someone to blast them down. Remove Voga the Hutt and I'll do everything I promised." She narrowed her eyes into slits and leaned towards him. "And even more, I assure you."

"So you want to replace Voga, don't you?" Quipped Atton. Aliisza slowly nodded.

"But not without support." She replied after a long hesitation. "So what's your answer?"

* * *

I just noticed it should be Vogga not Voga, but I'm too lazy to change it so don't let it spoil the fun.

Oh, and review please!


	3. Misconstruction

Hi!

Sorry it took so long! But I was buissy XD

Well, thx for revies btw...

I don't own anythin... man, I;m poor. XD

* * *

Misconstruction

Aliisza was angry. Very angry. But she knew that she had a problem.

OK. It's a bad situation. It's so bad that I can't even concentrate on how bad it really is, but there's got to be a way out of this damn force cage!

She quickly realized that the only way out of that situation was through using her demon abilities, but she hesitated a bit. Then she decided to do it.

She sat cross-legged on the floor and concentrated. She needed to calm herself first.

What the hell had happened? I'm always alert and what happened? A bunch of thugs managed to caught me without much pain at all! Someone betrayed me. But who? It couldn't been Atton, they captured me only five minutes after I talked to him.

She stood up and glanced on the force field console. She narrowed her eyes into slits and exhaled heavily. The console was destroyed by a sudden flash of electricity and the force cage shut down.

Someone entered the room, but Aliisza quickly used the fact that he was a man and took control over his mind. His resistance was a poor squeal that couldn't mach the strong call of Aliisza's mind. He kneeled and asked in a emotionless voice:

"What is thy bidding, mistress?"

The alu demon frowned.

"Answer my questions: who send you, where am I, how many guards are here… and where I can find a mirror?"

OOO

"She what? ASCAPED! Idiots!" Voga the Hutt shouted at his hunters. "She'll contact Goto, damn it!"

"We don't know…"

"Than you should USE your MINDS, imbeciles!"

The hunters looked on each other and shut up. The Hutt was already went insane with his anger. They just listened to him.

"You must find her. This time no force cage. Just kill her. A quick death. I don't care whether you will die during this mission. I want her DEAD. Understood?"

"Yes, boss."

* * *

Thats chapter 3 


	4. Pure pazaak?

I suppose that this is somewhat... strange story , but R&R plz

I don't own nothin.

* * *

Pure pazaak?

Aliisza yawned a bit, watching Atton playing pazaak again. He wasn't boring, but the game was dull like hell. After he had won she took his side deck and started to shuffle it.

"Why do you like this game, Jaq?" she asked.

"It keeps your mind focused and passes the time."

"It's boring."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is." Aliisza shook her head in disbelief. "And it's just luck that whether you win or not."

"That's a lie."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. I can prove it to you by defeating you, lucky lady."

"Yeah, you wish."

"Just you wait." He smirked. "Nar Shaddaa rules?"

Aliisza narrowed her eyes and quickly counted how many clothing she had. Nar Shaddaa rules were just a form of naked-poker. She nodded and chuckled when he started to deal the cards.

"You're sure you want to play HERE?" Aliisza wiggled her eyelashes. "I'm sure you don't want to show your underwear to all the costumers of Pazaak Den." She said and turned around, heading towards the stairs.

"And I'M sure that you will be the one to show underwear, sweetheart." He got up and fallowed her.

OOO

_Okay. It's not luck. It's something else_ thought Aliisza after he'd won for the sixth time in a row. It was incredible how he could make a 20 out of those cards.

"Wanna wrangler more that I'll win again?" he said.

"You're cheating. I know it."

"In what way?"

"You force the game to be just like you need it to be."

Atton winced. _That was an odd reaction._

"May I ask you a personal question?"

Aliisza raised her eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"Are you a Jedi?"

She chuckled grimly, shaking her head. Her hair fell down her shoulders when she did that.

"No. You can think it's odd, but I don't even know WHAT is a Jedi."

"You're kidding."

"Maybe a bit."

He won again. Aliisza took off her shirt without a second of hesitation. Atton grinned at her.

"Let's wrangler something different."

"And may I ask why?"

"Hey, I'm offering you a way out of getting naked!"

"And?"

Atton paused, just staring at her. He realized that his mouth was opened, so he closed it.

"You definitely can't be a Jedi. Now serious, wanna wrangler something apart from your clothes?"

"Never seen a naked woman, didn't you?"

"Never met one who would play Nar Shaddaa rules and didn't take a chance to abandon it."

She chuckled.

"Okay. Shoot with your proposition."

"If I win, you'll tell me how come you don't know who a Jedi is."

"And if I win?"

"That won't gonna' happen lass." Atton smirked. "But OK, if you win, I'll be open to suggestions about spending the night.

"You call that a joke?"

"No, I'm being witty" he winked at her. Aliisza glared at him.

"If I win, you'll answer ALL my questions."

"Just that? Well.. alright."

"And you WILL be opened to suggestions."

"I thought I had to win that" he noticed with lechery in his voice.

"And you'll make me breakfast tomorrow."

"Hey, that's unfair." He smirked.

"And I deal this time."

Atton nearly chocked when he prevented himself from laughing aloud.

"Sure"

OOO

"You cheated!" Atton frowned and stared at Aliisza with a mixture of annoyance and surprise on his face. Alu demon smiled.

"No. I prevented YOU from cheating."

"What the hell are you talking about? I really didn't cheat!"

Aliisza shook her head.

"You can do it but not know it. It's irrelevant. You owe me some answers, flyboy."

"Not only that" he said, lolling it his hair. "Okay, shoot."

Aliisza stood up and flexed her fingers. Her clothes immediately came back to her. Atton inhaled in shock.

"Very Jedi-like trick." He pointed out. "Where did you learned that?"

"I won, Jaq."

"Yes, but."

"A butt had nothing to do with it, so answer me: why did you came to Nar Shaddaa?"

Atton stopped grinning at the butt-part and sighed aloud.

"And no lies." She reminded.

OOO

A deserter. No wonder he came to Nar Shaddaa. But it was more to that. He was a Sith – he explained that it was the opposite of Jedi – and he killed many people. Murdered was a better word. He was afraid of the revenge of Jedi Council so he fled to Smugglers' Moon.

Aliisza was most interested in his knowledge about a person named Revan, but Atton didn't want to answer that and avoided her questions talking about Malachor V, a planet she heard that was destroyed at the end of the Manalorian Wars. It was Malachor V where the Jedi Civil War begun, but Aliisza didn't really care. She was just too selfish to think about wars and soldiers who sacrificed their lives for nothing.

His real name was Jaq, and he killed Atton Rand when he started to kill Jedi. It was his first victim and he took his name to hide his real identity. Nothing special, but he used "Atton" as a name for so long that he didn't ever remember anybody to call him "Jaq"

And last, but not least, he really had debts. A huge amount of them. But mostly he made them on Telos and the Citadel Station, when he hadn't gained the ability to won almost all matches. Aliisza wasn't so called 'Force sensitive' but her half demonic blood allowed her to feel that ability of Atton's.

"So you will run further." It was more a statement than a query. Jaq shifted uncomfortable.

"Eventually, yes… but…"

"I told you to leave that butt alone." Joked Aliisza. "Don't go to Peragus anyway. Go to the Outer Rim. Or even pass it, to unknown space. Just not Peragus."

Atton gazed at her with a smirk.

"What's about Peragus that effects you so much? You're not worried about me, I'm sure about that."

Aliisza frowned and glared at him for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"I know that it will cause a chain reaction. In a few days something bad will happen on Peragus, and if you be there, the whole Peragus field will go nova."

"WHAT?" he shouted with shock on his face.

"I KNOW that just like you force cards to win."

"Yeah, right. There is no way you can know such things."

Aliisza started to walk around the room.

"So you will go to Peragus." She eventually said.

"Yes."

Aliisza sighed and pulled out a blaster. She aimed at his head.

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen."

Atton froze but just for a second, then he tried to pull out his weapon, but he find out that it was… unbearably hot! It nearly melted through his fingers.

He look up on Aliisza. Her eyes were crimson…

"Wha-?"

She silenced him with a quick gesture of her left hand.

"Listen to me. I am not quite a human, you see. And I have the ability to see the future events."

"Holy shit." Jaq swore. "The WHAT are you anyway."

Aliisza smirked.

"It's a long story."

Atton looked on the clock on the wall.

"Well, we have a lot of time. And… could you lower your blaster? I don't feel good being pointed with it."

Aliisza put her blaster away. "No tricks, Jaq. It's important."

OOO

Atton tried to understand, but it was far beyond his abilities. How he was supposed to understand that this woman was a half breed demon that knew what will happen?

He shook his head in disbelieve.

"Okay, I can put it that way. I think you're a Sith. All this talking about not knowing the Jedi and Sith it's bullshit, right?"

Aliisza sighed. "You are stubborn. But take it as you pleased. Either you at least try to accept it, or I'll have to shoot you. Choose. Now."

Jaq stared at her and frowned.

"You're insane if you…" he was disturbed by a sudden beeping. "What the hell?"

Aliisza rushed to the door and look at the camera report. "Damn. I doubt it's the room service."

Atton looked at the screen. "Those are Voga's thugs."

"Yeah? How can you tell?"

"I can. I know one of them"

Aliisza paused.

"They don't know you're here. But that doesn't matter, soon they will." She whispered when one of the thugs started bashing the door. "Good thing I have my swoop with me." She grasped his arm and left the room proceeding to the hangar beneath Pazaak Den. "This is it. You're with me or against me?" she stopped to watch his reaction. Atton quivered a eyebrow at her.

"Okay, with you. I have a feeling that those guys from Voga are not willing to talk anyway."

"Good." She replied and opened the hangar door. Inside, in a bay, stood a swoop ship. Atton almost choked with his split when he saw it.

"Now THAT is one tremendous looking swoop! Where did you get it?"

"Maybe later. Now just get in." She replied, hopping into the ship. "And close the door!"

OOO

"Shit." Swore one of the thugs. The other put his blasters into pockets.

"Now that's a way to say it."

"Shut up and think what we will say to Voga!"

The thug with two blasters sighed.

"That she had some help?"

"That's not about to work, Hub. Voga will go insane!"

"Yeah, I now. And ya' know what? I don't give a damn."

* * *

As I said, R&R and tell me what u think


	5. Saying goodbye

Saying goodbye 

"Dammit." Swore Aliisza, when she tried to open the door. "This fucking thing is stuck."

Atton grabbed her hand and pushed her calmly.

"Wait. I'll take care of it."

Aliisza turned around just in time to shoot down one of the bodyguards of Voga.

"I thought that they will go and fuck themselves when we killed Voga." Jaq muttered. The consol started to flash and the door were open. "Pure pazaak."

Aliisza smirked when a bunch of bounty hunters ran into them when they proceeded down the hall.

"That's enough. I lost my patience." She made a smooth gesture and a wave of energy pushed all foes behind. "This is the main corridor. We need to get to the hangar. Silver Zephyr is there."

"Another Swoop?"

"Nope. A hyperspeeded ship with a cloaking device."

"Wow, it must be worth a fortune."

"It's worth one destroyed planet." Said Aliisza and opened one of the doors. Behind them was a main bay control. "Perfect. Now, Mr. Hacker, slice into it and open the bay door."

"Okay, but where IS the ship?"

"It's on the orbit of course."

Atton stood in shock for about a minute.

"And how do you want to get to it?"

"Relax. Just open the door. I'll take care of the rest."

He sighed but turned around and started to fight with the consol. The security was heavy and he used all his computer spikes on it, but he finally made it. "Got it!"

Aliisza pushed him away from the consol and grabbed her medallion. The consol started bleeping and in the end just burned itself. Atton tried to stop her, but she already destroyed the computer before he got the opportunity to save it.

"And what the hell was that for?"

"Wait and watch." She answered and look at the window in front, which showed the empty docking bay.

They stood there for about five minutes when Aliisza used her medallion to melt a way to the bay through the wall.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Jaq.

"Your really senseless, you now? The ship just arrived."

"What?"

She was right. When they crossed the bridge and got near the docking area, he spotted a beam of light coming from out of nowhere.

Aliisza again made use of her medallion. "Voiceprint: Silver Zephyr 011. Deactivate cloak field."

The ship that reviled itself was awesome. It's shape resembled the Ebon Hawk's, but better armed in turrets and side blasters. The ship was ALL silver, even the cockpit, which was visible through the windscreen, had white chairs. The Star Map was framed in moonlight.

"Wow, that's really something."

Aliisza looked at Atton.

"You know how to pilot this slice of Paradise?"

He nodded.

"I haven't piloted one of those for some time, but I can handle it for sure."

"Good."

OOO

On board there was a little problem: a T3 unit. Atton intended to just gun it down, but Aliisza prevented it.

"Only T3-M3 knows the codes to Silver Zephyr. Let me do something with it."

Jaq sighed.

"You had the password and the voiceprint recognized your voice but you don't know the codes? Is that a kind of joke?"

"No. Voga let me on his ship a few times on special demand of Goto, but he changed the codes frequently. The ship is too valuable for…"

"You WORKED for Goto?" spat Atton. Aliisza realized that she already said too much. She approached T3-M3 and started to change his programming. Meanwhile Jaq was trying to find the meaning of all this.

"Answer me. You worked for him, or not?"

"I AM working for Goto, Atton. And I do it for more than money and luxury. But there are things about Goto that you don't realize, and that make him something more than just a ruler of the Exchange."

"Yeah, right. Like what?"

"I can't tell you, because if I did it, I would betray him." She said calmly and gave T3-M3 a pat.

_Dwwooo deeet! _Answered the droid.

"Good to hear you're all right. Now T3, go to the control room and activate the cloaking device. Set final destination on Peragus mining facility."

Deewoodet

Atton glared at her in a look that demanded answers. Aliisza ignored him and, when the ship left Nar Shaddaa orbit, she gently pressed the hyper drive button. The stars on the windscreen turned in tiny lines and soon she ship entered hyperspace.

"Wait just a minute!" Jaq grabbed her shoulder. "I didn't want to…"

"We're going to Peragus. You did want to go there, remember?"

He shook his head.

"We need to talk. Seriously."

Aliisza chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly managed to get by his shock and realized the various bits of her anatomy that were pressing into his chest. He gasped when she nuzzled his neck.

"Do we?" she chuckled and let him go. She wanted pass by him but he stopped her with his arm.

"Look, just explain me, why you are so selfish and keep your plans ONLY to yourself?"

She smiled.

"Because it's not needed. It already started."

"What?"

"T3 will hold us in hyperspace for as long as needed. On Peragus, right now, the main control is picking up a signal from the Ebon Hawk. In few hours a former Jedi will arrive there…"

_Dwoooooot._

She narrowed her eyes. "But there will be no Atton Rand in a force cage that will help her to get off the station. She and Kreia will remain on it until the Harbinger and Sion kill her. What a beautiful thing." She chuckled grimly. "But I must make sure she WON'T survive. She can't."

Atton gazed at her with confusion on his face.

"You want her dead so badly? Why? And who is she?"

Aliisza slowly shook her head and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"That 'she' is the Exile. I want her dead because her presence is a threat to the Republic, to the Galaxy. She must die if we are to survive. And now, Atton, don't think about it." She smiled and went by him.


	6. 6 Having problems

2 things:

1). Thank u for ur reviews WhiteHart!Luv u for that

2). I at least hope that not only WhiteHart read it... could u please review? even those critical reviews would help MUCH!

Oh, and I don't own nothin...

* * *

Having trouble

"This is the longest hyperspace I ever was in." he muttered. It was his third day on the Silver Zephyr and he was a bit disappointed. Well sure, the ship was awesome and there was everything, even a bar on it, but he didn't learn anything about Aliisza and her aims to kill the "Exile". Maybe not. He learned that she didn't sleep. She wasn't even tired after those days spent on the ship. It was at least suspicious. But then again, she told him she wasn't a human. Half demon. Was it possible?

One thing was clear: she hid so much secrets that she was unable to gain his trust. She was one big mystery to him.

Atton tried to play solitaire pazaak, but his thoughts slipped on other subjects. _Who is she anyway? She know exactly what will happen, she told me, that the mining facility will disappear from the map, and it did! It's not the sixth sense, it's something more. If she isn't a Jedi than she must be a Sith. And then again: she want to protect the galaxy. It's totally insane. If she only wasn't so hot. I really can't focus on something when she is around. But she knows it! Every time I try to do something that would help me, she come and distract me from it._

"Atton? Why are you sitting in the cargo hold?"

_Dammit. I could just answer that I want her to live me be. But I'll be a lie. Damn she looks good in that!_

The alu demon entered the small room. She wore a black satin dress with long and deep going cuts along her hips. The upper part was also disturbing with its shape exposing neckline.

"We need to talk." She spat a little annoyed. Atton winced.

"And why that is?"

"Because you still think I'm a Sith or Jedi and I'm neither. Because you keep avoiding me and because I need… your help."

Atton didn't know which of the reasons was most shocking. He glared at her, one brow raised.

"Okay. Convince me that you aren't a Jedi… OR a Sith."

Aliisza chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not possible, isn't it? You are stubborn as a rock. But, from my point of view: I can't be a Jedi even because I dress like THIS and I'm no Sith, because I want to save Telos, not destroy it like Nihilus."

Atton got up and leaned his back against the wall.

"Nihilus… I heard that name before. Who's that?"

"A Sith Lord. But I don't know much. Just that he was a student of Trayus Academy… Just like Sion."

Jaq winced.

"Sion… you mentioned this name before."

"So I did. I must meet with him when we arrive at Peragus." Aliisza looked away on the hall of the ship, a tone of sorrow on her face. She clearly wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

"You must meet him. A Sith Lord. And you are not a Sith. That's great. You just want to drink some caffa and eat cookies, right?" Atton chuckled in confusion.

"By the hell, how I am supposed to persuade you to stop being so suspicious?"

He looked at her, trying to look nonchalant.

"Maybe you could just tell me how come you know Sion will be at Peragus?"

"I can see it. It's nothing rare for my specie. You know Miralukas? They can see future as well. Except that they see it through the Force."

Atton sighed.

"I find really…"

Aliisza swayed a bit and her eyes started to glow faintly in red. She would fall to the ground if it wasn't for Atton, who caught her on time. But she wasn't pleased, as she furiously pushed him away.

"Don't you fool. You want me to eat your soul?" seeing his consternation she explained. "I don't need to sleep and to eat. I need to feed me with energy from inside of humans or aliens. They call it their 'souls'. I haven't ate since a week and I don't even a chance to find something I could feed upon."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Jaq, watching as a faint glow left his body and went into Aliisza's grasp. She examined it for a while.

"You are one miserable thing with soul damaged like this. I can't risk it." She let the glow free and it quickly returned to Atton. She started to feel the ache in her mouth. "Steer clear of me for the rest of our journey. It will be about 16 hours."

"Err… not that I care, or something… but… uh, ya' be OK?"

Aliisza shook her head and glared at him.

"No. But I don't want your concern."

Hope u like it

R&R or I'm gonna fall into depression...


	7. Peragus

Peragus 

It was early. Aliisza felt life in the mining facility still. And she wasn't annoyed, she was hungry.

With the cloaking device the ship made it to the station without being caught. Atton landed clearly in one of the bays near the Ebon Hawk, which already was there. Aliisza sit in the chair next to him.

"I'll go and find myself some energy. Keep the cloak on, I'll find the ship. T3-M3 blocked the cockpit by a voiceprint, so you aren't going anywhere."

"You don't trust me? Those innocent eyes?"

Aliisza chuckled and left him without an answer.

OOO

Aliisza found many souls around the facility, stalking in the dark corners. The problems with the droids covered her tracks and made things easy. When she at last fulfill her hunger she headed to the security room and set counting down to full twenty four hours. After that time the security was supposed to begun the lockdown. Aliisza thought that it will make things easier. With her skills she managed to pass by all miners and patrol droids.

Next stop was the medical bay. The Exile was still in a kolto tank, unconsciousness, but Aliisza felt a strong urge to make sure she will not survive. She attended to poison the tanks, not giving a damn what will happen to other patients.

After that she went she sliced to the droids programming and set their priority on attacking organics.

On her way from the bay she realized that she did what the protocol droid should do: she poisoned the tank. And by then she understand that her prey will survive it. But there was no time to try something else. There was one final thing to do.

It was the sleeping time and most of the miners were in their quarters, but Aliisza met one of them in the medical supply. She slowly approached him, while he was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. She invaded his mind, searching for something useful. She smirked when she found what she needed.

"Who-… who are you? This is a restricted area for mechanists and miners, no one is supposed to be here…" he stopped when Aliisza narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"Coorta, right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I have a task for you. A few days ago a ship called the Ebon Hawk docked the facility. Inside was a woman. She is a Jedi. Your task is to let anyone know about it. The Exchange is willing to pay big money for her." She stroke his cheek with her index finger. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." He said, not moving at all.

"Good." She whispered and turned around, disappearing as she never was there.

OOO

"So we have to stay here twenty more hours…" Atton started to slice into the Peragus security system, scanning the tunnels and different levels. He was amazed by the scale of droid error in programming. "Good work with the behavior core… the droids went really mad."

"I'm interested in the destinations charts from Ebon Hawk, not in the results of damaging the system, Atton."

"Okay, okay, don't get mad like them" he winked. Aliisza frowned and bit her lower lip. This man was so different from the others…

"Let's see… yes, here it is…" Atton quickly got into the maintenance main control system and sliced through the security. "O-ouch"

"I don't like that reaction… What is it?"

"The core of the Ebon Hawk had been voiceprinted. I can't go over it."

Aliisza cursed under her breath. But then she remembered something…

"T3-M4!"

Atton looked at her. "You mean M3…"

"No I MEAN M4. It's a T3 unit from the Ebon Hawk. It must have the codes!"

The man frowned and rested his chin of his fist. "If we could get the droid I could reprogram it and force it to reveal them."

"So let's head out…"

"Wait a minute. Why I SHOULD help you anyway?"

Aliisza raised her eyebrow, and sat on his lap, leaning to him and caressing the tip of his nose with hers.

"Because I ask you?" She kissed him, but quickly broke the kiss, living Atton alone with eyes darken with desire. "You're going or what?"

Jaq smirked and got up.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

OOO

She looked at her watch. They got only 20 minutes left. For nearly eighteen hours Atton was fixing the droid, making use of his tongue by swearing non-stop. The T3 unit was secured heavily indeed, but it seemed that there was no such thing as "unsliceable" for Atton.

"Finished?" Aliisza asked when he put down his screwdriver. Atton nodded and activated the droid.

_Dwoooooo?_

Atton rolled his eyes. "More droid talk."

Aliisza smirked. "T3-M3, do you have the voiceprint data?"

_Dweeep doodeep._

"Good. Go with Atton."

The pilot looked up on her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have a meeting with someone."

Atton winced. "A what?"

"Meeting, Atton. Clean your ears."

"With whom?"

Aliisza smiled playfully. "Coorta."

"Wha-?" he shook his head. "Look the shutdown…"

He felt a clod 'thing' in his mind. Aliisza started to laugh aloud.

"You're jealous? Atton, really, you must go to Sliver Zephyr and start the engines. We need to live as soon as I return."

"I'm really tired with some half demons crawling in my mind." He muttered, but left with T3-M4.

Aliisza nodded and headed to the miners quarters.

OOO

Coorta did well. Most of the miners were dead, and the droids were killing the rest. Aliisza shielded herself with an icy-cold aura that tricked droid's heat sensors, so there was nothing for her to be worry about. She just needed one thing: Coorta's soul. She was a bit hungry.

"Coorta?" she called him. There was no response. Aliisza frowned and sighed. "Where is that…"

"Yes?"

The voice came from behind, so she quickly turned around. Coorta stood there filling a bit dizzy. Aliisza chuckled and grabbed him, pressing her knee against his lap.

"You've been very useful." She whispered to his ear, nuzzling it a bit. "And you know what?" she gently caressed his neck. "I ask you for another favor. I want your soul. In full."

She kissed him and he replied in passionate way, not realizing that it will not be a pleasing thing. The longer the kiss lasted, the weaker he feel. When she finally broke the kiss he slowly slid down. Aliisza smirked and licked her lips.

"Thanks, Coorta."

OOO

Shortly after she reached the maintenance level, the security lockdown begun. She smirked. _So this all start to make sense. I sabotaged the droids, I poisoned the Exile and I begun the lockdown. And, above all, I was responsible for Coorta's behavior AND death. How tremendous pile of coincidences…_

But there were things that she had to do before leaving. She used her medallion to pass through forcefields to the main maintenance office. The HK-50 unit she found there needed a memory wipe… and a new memory add. Let's make the Exile think HE was responsible for all this mess. Now that will be funny!

And than she noticed something. The whole facility was under 24-7 camera observation. Even a low-skilled person could see those recordings. She pulled out her blaster and headed up to the main comm.-link cockpit.

It was the matter of shooting a few times to it to destroy the only serviceable consol and she headed to the ship with self-satisfaction on her face.

On her way to the ship she find something really odd. It was a assassination droid, but it looked like a HK unit… but not HK-50. It was noticeably older and in a different color. Rusty instead of black.

She stood there for a minute than activated the comm link.

"Atton, I've found a damaged HK unit. I bet it comes from the Ebon Hawk. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, the droid don't look too badly damaged. Aliisza out."

She took pincers and looked firmly at the droid.

"I doubt this will be hard, HK."

OOO

"Um… so, ya' ready?" asked Atton. "Uh, that's the droid?"

Aliisza looked at the HK. It was currently offline and she piloted it manually. "Yes. I have the parts. I just need some time to fix it."

"Oh. OK." Atton looked at her in odd way.

"Did you break the codes to Ebon Hawk?"

"Yeah. But I had to remove the voiceprint so now anyone can brake into it."

Aliisza frowned, but said nothing.

"And… uh, I canceled all camera views…"

She froze.

"And when exactly?"

Atton cleaned his throat.

"Well… that's the way you… feed?"

Aliisza glared at him, throwing daggers with the look.

"Not always." She said grimly and locked his eyes with hers. "But I needed it. We must now find the Harbinger."

Atton looked on the main control consol.

"Yeah. Alright."

"And Atton?"

"Yeah?"

"Set the course and meet me in the crew quarters. I need a hand with this droid."

* * *

R&R lemme no what's wrong and right 


End file.
